Queen Isabella Volturi
by MelBelle94
Summary: Edward left Bella – she felt numb and chose to go to the Volturi. She meets Caius Volturi and they fall in love an unexpected love. But when the Cullen's return how is Bella supposed to feel – what is she supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I Do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review? _

_._

_. _

_Summary; __Edward left Bella – she felt numb and chose to go to the Volturi. She meets Caius Volturi and they fall in love an unexpected love. But when the Cullen's return how is Bella supposed to feel – what is she supposed to do?_

_._

_._

Chapter One;

Bella sat motionless in the corner of her room staring out a window that looked over into the woods. Every day she thought about him – her memories, thinking that he would come back to her – that it was all just a dream, but that wasn't an option – Bella didn't want to admit it but her one true love was gone.  
Glancing to her left Bella saw the clock read two twenty two pm – looking back over to her right she glanced at her calendar and saw he had been gone twelve months.

'_You need to get up Bella – MOVE!'_  
She thought to herself as she pulled herself out of the brown leather chair.  
Jumping into action Bella packed a bag full of clothes – but she knew she wouldn't need much because this trip would result in death.

She was lucky they hadn't come for her yet – but she also knew it was a matter of time. Bella looked down at her bag and sighed.  
So why should she wait?  
Why couldn't she go to them?  
They are the only people that could end her misery, the terrible pain that was almost unbearable since he left her.  
It hurt Bella – like a knife cutting threw her as she thought of his name, she couldn't say it – it was already heartbreaking to think it.

_X_

The flight to Italy was quiet – passengers listened to music or watched movies – unlike them Bella stared out the window as the plane came to land at Galileo Galilei Airport – it was the closest one to Volterra – which meant there as little way for the taxi to travel.  
Bella didn't even think about checking into a hotel – she pictured them killing her on the spot – she pictured the many different ways they would kill her and for once Bella wasn't afraid.

Walking out of the airport Bella swung her bag up onto her bag as she plopped into the nearest taxi.

"Volterra, Italy – please, fast!" Bella whispered to the driver who was looking at her closely.

"Are you sure Miss?" He asked and Bella just nodded as the car started to roll forward – and there she was on her way to Volterra where her death sentence waited.

_X_

Finally arriving at the castle Bella gazed out the window absolutely entranced by what she saw – it was beautiful – actually beautiful didn't quiet describe it, the castle that stood before her was dazzling, exquisite and marvellously crafted.  
It stood tall as a stony dark grey castle – ancient looking, vines making the way up the walls of the castle as gardens full of wonderful flowers ran along the side of the path with water fountains on each side of the driveway – it was truly magnificent.

The taxi came to a holt at the top of the driveway – Bella glanced down at her purse and quickly paid the driver before stepping out of the taxi leaving what was left of her life behind her.  
Walking up to the big oak doors – Bella rested her hand on the black iron door knob twisting slowly as she expected the door to creak but yet it didn't make a sound – but then as if remembering something Bella shook her head – vampires lived here they had time to make things perfect.  
Walking up the foyer – Bella gasped at how large the room actually was and then there sitting perfectly in the centre was a large wooden oak desk.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you today?"  
Bella glanced at the woman quickly as she heard the soft voice – but instead of seeing a vampire she came face to face with another human.  
Bella just glanced at her shocked – unable to comprehend why a human would still be alive instead the Volterra castle when there were vampires all around.  
"Ma'am? Is there something I can help you with?" The lady asked again pulling Bella from her thoughts looking at the young woman's name tag Bella smiled.

"Hi Gina – I would like to meet with the three kings, my name is Isabella Swan – tell them it's urgent as I know about vampires" Bella said as confidently as she could and Gina glanced at her in complete shock.

That was it Bella had made the choice; she'd come here and announced her arrival. Bella thought that she might have started to feel a little scared or nervous but there was none of that – still she was yet to feel any emotion – nothing had changed since she left home.  
But this was it; she could be killed in a matter of minutes and she still wasn't feeling anything; it seemed wrong.

Looking around the foyer Bella was trying to take in as much of the scenery as possible – she wanted to see something beautiful before she was taken from this world and as much as she would have loved for Edward to be the last person she saw; she knew it wasn't possible.  
Edward was somewhere around the world thinking that she was at home; that she was moving on with her life and probably with Jacob enjoying the future.  
But he was wrong; Bella felt as though could never happen without him beside her – not now and not ever.

Just as she took in another deep breath – Bella could hear the footsteps coming. She knew vampires could walk without sound which means they wanted her to hear they were coming – that they were coming for her.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think.  
What do you think will happen to Bella? _

_Please read on and leave your reviews – reviews make my day! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Two; _

Bella was sitting comfortably on a dark black leather couch studying the painting of the three kings that hung directly on the opposite wall – she waited for about ten minutes before two muscular vampires came strolling through the a large wooden door – they didn't acknowledge Gina as they walked straight up to Bella – she just looked at them expectantly – she'd heard there footsteps and she just gave them a weak smile.

"Excuse me, are you Isabella Swan?" The bigger male asked and Bella just nodded – she was a little afraid to speak.  
He was built like Emmett with dark hair and bloody red eyes – but the thing was he didn't look as friendly as Bella's old big teddy bear brother did.  
"Excellent - please accompany us, he will take you to the kings. My name is Felix – welcome to Volterra" Felix said as he made his way towards the wooden door – Bella stumbled as she tried to keep up with them, her first thought was that they had forgotten she was human.

"Excuse me gentlemen- you are both walking at vampire speed must I remind you I am only human – therefore I cannot keep up" Bella said as she stopped – looking at them firmly, both of the men turned to look at her stunned into silence. "Excuse me – I have a meeting with your leaders and I do not wish to be late" Bella said and when they didn't speak or move Bella slid through the gap in-between them and kept walking but it didn't take long before they unfroze and were back next to her.

"You are a human and you aren't afraid to speak to us; how do you know about us?" The not Felix one asked Bella.

"Excuse me – I don't know your name but I guess its okay to talk to you; even though you're a vampire and drink human blood so I should probably be scared though I'm not. No I am not afraid to speak to you because before the last twelve months and I dated a vampire – but his family wasn't quite like you but I guess I adapted" Bella said as she took a breath and then glanced back at him. "I know about vampires because I guess; it was actually quite obvious and I was right. If you really want to know something guys then I will tell you this – ever since he left me I find it extremely hard to talk to my kind. He left me and I was destroyed and utterly heartbroken but with you – with vampires it is just so easy to let go; I wonder why that is?" Bella wondered out loud and both guys gave her a curious look.

"Sorry – my name is Demetri. I don't exactly know what to say to you but you should indeed speak to the Masters. I can however answer your question I would say that it is probably easier to speak to us because we are vampires and we are connected to him – whoever he is" Demetri said and Bella nodded to him slightly as she followed them into the elevator.  
When they got to the right floor the elevator dinged and the doors opened quickly – they walked out into the hallway and Bella glanced at the double oak wooden doors in front of her.

Bella wasn't sure how to feel; how was she meant to feel standing in front of these doors – how was she meant to feel knowing that the end of her could be on the other side of this door – how was one meant to deal with something like that.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" Felix asked with a smirk as he pushed the doors open not giving her a chance to respond to his question.

Both of the male vampires walked in and bowed lowly – Bella slowly followed after them to see a small pixie like man with a wide grin standing on the steps leading to the thrones – he seemed to be waiting; barely able to contain his excitement.  
Behind him and up three steps were three thrones – one the let was a bored looking man; he seemed to Bella that he didn't want to be there. That he was only there because it was absolutely necessary.  
On the right side was a man that Bella's body couldn't help but give a little reaction to – he was looking at her with an amused but angry glance and Bella couldn't help but think of him as a white haired goddess. There was a slight pull towards him and Bella couldn't help but flinch at it – she didn't want to feel a pull to him or anyone else.

"Ahh – dear young Isabella; what a pleasure it is to meet you"  
It was the pixie like one that spoke in a loud excited tone – Bella couldn't help but blush a little at his introduction of her and Bella guessed him to be Aro.

Bella had heard a lot about him – that he was power hungry but fascinated by people and especially the Cullen coven as they opted for the different diet.  
Edward had warned Bella about him; told her things to make her unsure of him but standing in front of him she didn't feel unsure about him – if anything Bella wanted to giggle at how excited he was becoming.

She was just a human to him – wasn't she?  
She was just a lower individual compared to his perfectness – wasn't she?

Bella stared at him and felt a couple of those feelings she hadn't felt in a year seeping up onto her.

_X_

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?

Let me know what you think

Please leave me some reviews so I know what you are thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Three; _

Bella looked at the pixie like man standing in front of her grinning widely as he beckoned her forward – Bella couldn't help the feeling that crept up inside her as she hesitantly walked forward a little and then stopped – her eyes never left his and it caused him to grin even wider if it was possible.

"Come closer my dear – I won't hurt you" Aro said with a smirk as he clasp his hands together in front of him.  
Bella sighed a little as she stepped closer – why did she trust Aro? He was looking at her like she was a snack standing in front of him but I stepped closer and closer unsure I was standing directly in front of him a smirk on his face.

"Aro – I assume. Please stop smirking at me like that; it's a little creepy" Bella said as Aro gave sly smile but still looked a little taken back by the way Bella spoke to him. "I have come here for death – not to chat so please let's move this along" Bella said as she looked up and make eye contact with all three of them. "I broke the vampire law as I know about you – so the quicker this is done is the better" Bella told them and Aro looked slightly stunned just as Felix and Demetri had been when Bella had spoken to them – she didn't understand what was with these vampires.

"Isabella – I can't just kill you my dear child. I need to know all about the situation that is being presented so I can make my decision. It is very important for me to know the details" Aro said as he meet Bella's eyes and held her gaze. "Tell me of your situation my child" Aro beckoned as he smiled.

Bella stood frozen for a moment – she couldn't do that.  
The Cullen's even though they left her – she couldn't bring herself to feel any hatred towards them.

"I can't" Bella finally muttered. "I won't relive through that" Bella said her voice was starting to crack at the thought of having to tell him.  
She had to admit that she didn't want anything to happen to the Cullen's and if she did what would they do? Bella couldn't seem to think straight as she stared at them.

"Fine" Aro sighed but it seemed so dramatic. "Pass me your hand – I shall see for myself" Aro said as he held his hand out and Bella hesitated before she lifted her hand and slowly slipped her hand into his – she didn't even bother to shutter at the coldness of his rock hard skin.

After about three minutes he gasped loudly – Bella snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him with a curious glance.  
Aro's eyes were wide and his face was pulled into a slight grimace.

"I can't see anything – hear anything" Aro whispered – the guard and the other two Kings gasped collectively.

"It isn't possible" The bored looking King said from his throne; but he inched forward a little in his throne but Aro turned slightly to face him.

"But it's true" Aro said his hand slipping from Bella's. "I cannot see or hear anything" Aro said as he turned back to Bella with a quizative look. "There is something rather special about you my dear and I need you to tell me the story that brought you here – with all the details please" Aro said and Bella glanced at him with a pained expression but she knew that she couldn't escape this.

She didn't know where to start or even how to start because she knew that everything would come rushing back to her. Bella didn't want to feel the hurt, pan, the distressed and wounded feeling that would cloud over her once more but she knew that they wouldn't let this go.  
Bella was intent to make this as quick as possible – they were all waiting; staring directly at her.

"I moved to Forks to live with my father and it was there that I fell in love with Edward Cullen. He tried to stay away at first but the pull between us was to strong" Bella heard a round of gasps at the name of Edward but she chose to just continue. "We started dating and for my eighteenth birthday Alice invited me over to her house and while I was opening my presents I got a slight paper cut" A couple of tears spilled down her eyes. "Jasper tried to attack me because of the overwhelming scent of my blood – Edward pushed to get me back to get me out the way and I ended up even worse landing in a bunch of glasses and blood trailing down my arm. A few days later Edward came to me and told me he didn't love me anymore and that was leaving" Bella muttered as she glanced up at them – her eyes meeting Aro's. "I came here – it all hurts so much that I just wanted a way out"

They stood there – their mouths gaping slightly as they stared at her; they had been like that since she mentioned the name Edward. Bella let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Listen Aro – don't take offence to not being able to see my thoughts; Edward couldn't hear them either" Bella muttered and Aro looked slightly stunned but she nodded.

"Bella"  
Bella flinched at the name – and the blond haired male looked at her curiously.  
"Sorry Isabella" He corrected and she smiled a little about the sound of his beautiful voice. "I need to speak to my brothers; please go an rest dear one and then we will speak after. Jane?"  
Bella nodded to him as a young girl flittered to Bella's side.

"Yes Master?" Jane asked with a slight smile.

"Take Isabella to a room to rest"  
That was all that needed to be said as Jane pulled Bella from the room with a little force – the big wooden doors closed behind them and Bella's eyes started to fill with tears once again as she remembered.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _

_Would definitely love to hear what you all think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Four; _

Bella wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks away with the back of her hands as they walked through the long stony castle corridors.  
Jane didn't say anything as they walked in silence which Bella was silently grateful for. Bella didn't think she could talk to anyone at the moment human or vampire. Bella just couldn't.

The amount of pain she was feeling of having to remember was too much – something she couldn't help but wish she could just erase from her memory.  
As Bella thought about what she had just experienced – Jane came to a complete stop and Bella nearly bumped into her.

"I hope you don't mind Isabella – but I thought considering you and Heidi are about the same size I would bring you to her room, so you could get some new clothes if you wish. Don't worry though Heidi won't mind, when you meet her she will love you, too bad you have come here wishing for death for we could give you so much more"  
Bella nodded to Jane but didn't speak.  
"Don't worry about me though sometimes I talk too much for my own good"  
Bella again only nodded and waited for Jane to open the door as if reading Bella's mind Jane did open the door and Bella was let into the most stunning room. Heidi did have great taste.

Walking into the room Bella couldn't help but be amazed at the style; it was definitely a girls room with a deep dark purple feature wall which the white king sized bed rested against – the bed had light purple covers and pillows; with dark purple cushions. Above the bed head hung a four piece canvas picture of the Volturi castle. The bedside table were white with 2 draws each – on top they held a lamp each with a white shade and silver stand; the right side held an alarm clock and small iPod dock – while the left side held four neatly stacked books.  
Along the far wall was a large window with light purple drapes; the others three walls in the room were painted white. Under this window was a window seat with purple cushions to sit on and two white cushions for decoration. Along the window sill there was a vase of white roses and a couple of little figurines.  
Along the opposite side of the room there was a white desk that held a state of the art laptop, a jar of pens and an open notebook – above the desk were some purple shelve which held books of all different kinds. And to sit on there was a white stool with a purple cushion.  
And lastly on the opposite side to the bed was a big black flat tv hanging in the middle of the wall – on either side there was a white door; one engraved with _'Dressing Room' _and the other _'Ensuite'_. Under the tv was a medium sized four cube white storage shelf which held a dvd player, game console – a couple of bottles of perfumes and the other dvds.  
The ceiling was white with a crystal chandelier hanging from the roof – the floor was tiled white with a deep purple shaggy rug in the centre.

Bella would definitely say the room was divine.

"Bella" Jane called – Bella shuttered at that name; Edward had called her that and now to hear it made her simply think of him.

"Jane; please call me Izzy or Isabella – Bella reminds me to much of him and I don't wish to be reminded" Bella murmured and Jane smiled sadly at her – Bella didn't want her pity but yet she didn't say anything.

"I am sorry for what he did to you Isabella, it was wrong" Jane said softly; she paused for a moment before continuing. "I would have thought because he is Carlisle's son he would have had more sense. I cannot speak for Edward but I am sure he regrets his decision. I know I do not know you but you can talk to me if it would help; it might make time pass by while we wait for the Masters to come to a decision; that could take a while" Jane said and Bella nodded slowly as she turned to smile at Jane.

"I would love to talk to you Jane, you seem really nice. Just let me clean up and at least look presentable first then we can talk until your Masters are ready" Bella paused for a moment and then gave Jane all she could manage of a bright smile. "You might like to hear about me – but I would love to listen to your story and hear about your way of life here. He always made you out to be a really devil evil spawn, but you are a really nice girl"

"Thanks Izzy – but not many people think so" Jane muttered but they smiled at each other – and in a very unlike Jane move she stepped forward and hugged Bella. "You better get cleaned up; I will wait here for you"

Bella watched Jane sit ever so gracefully on the bed before she turned and headed towards the bathroom.  
She was grateful for a moment alone; but then again she wasn't truly alone – no she was in a castle full of Vampires and Bella only had herself to blame for the situation she was in.  
Bella didn't stay in the bathroom long because if she was to tell the truth she was interested to hear what Jane but when she emerged from the bathroom she was clean and refreshed but shocked to see a Jane speaking with a boy – Bella noticed they looked quiet alike – only difference being his dark hair.

"Ahh – Isabella such a pleasure to meet you. I am Alec – Jane's twin; I have come to inform you that Masters have made their decision. You and Jane shall speak later" Alec said as he turned to Jane not giving Bella even a moment to respond. "Dear sister – will you be accompanying us back to the throne room?" Alec asked calmly and Bella looked at Jane – her face was ghostly white; they had made their decision already.

"Yes dear brother I shall" Jane said as she stood from the bed – they walked from the room and Bella followed them silently – she couldn't believe this could all be happening so quickly.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Five;_

As Bella followed Jane and Alec towards the throne room at human speed; she couldn't help but wonder how the three Kings had made the decision determining her fate so quickly.  
About to confront the Kings Bella couldn't help the feeling of nervousness the crept up on her – this could be it.

Jane and Alec spoke lowly together as they walked – so lowly that Bella could only understand little bits of what they were saying.  
Only words like;  
Edward.  
Death.  
Master.  
Hurt.  
While Bella couldn't fully hear what they were talking about – she knew they were talking about her.

"Alright – we are here Isabella are you ready?" Alec asked calmly and Bella felt her face change slowly as her stomach dropped.  
Bella may have wanted to die but waiting for their decision had made it seem so much more real than just a request.  
Jane smiled sadly at Bella and grabbed her hand as she stared fatefully at the dark oak wooden doors in front of her.

"Alec you idiot! How could Isabella ever be ready for something like this? You are a stupid idiot sometimes" Jane said as she glared at him before turning to be with a softening glance "Don't worry Izzy; I will be here the whole way" Jane said calmly and Bella couldn't help but giggle a little at the look on Jane's face.  
Alec just poked his tongue out at Jane behind her back before he opened the doors.

When they walked into the throne room it seemed as though the whole guard was standing along the right side wall – it made Bella slightly more nervous but she tried to mask it as she turned to the three Kings that rose slowly from there thrones.

"Ahh Isabella my dear child" Aro started calmly as Jane, Alec and Bella came to stand in the middle of the room. "We have to a decision; but after a long and thoughtful process Marcus has had a look at your ties to the guard and we evaluated everything" Aro said as he paused and glanced at Bella with a smile. "This led us to the decision of you not being prosecuted, but instead we welcome you to join our guard"

At Aro's words Bella glanced up at him with wide eyes – they had offered her a place with the guard just like that even when Edward had loved her and wouldn't change her.  
Bella's mouth was hanging open as she looked at the three Kings separately.  
They had made their decision and they wouldn't kill her – Bella couldn't help but smile slightly at the relief that flooded threw her body. She didn't know why; after all she had came here to die hadn't she?

"So; Miss Swan, will you do us the honour of becoming part of the guard?" Aro asked excitedly – Bella paused for a moment and glanced at Jane and then Alec; then Aro, Marcus and the white haired man that Bella didn't yet know the name of but couldn't help but stare at.

"Well Aro before I actually make a decision, could you may be please tell me the ties I have to your guard?" Bella asked and Aro grinned like a little child.

"Yes of course my dear, your ties to the guard are. You see Jane and Alec are your children. Marcus is like your father. Me of course your uncle, Demetri and Felix are you big brothers, Chelsea and Heidi are your lovely sisters and Caius is your soul mate" Aro told her and Bella smiled gracefully at white haired goddess she now knew to be Caius – and he swooped down and gathered her into a hug.

"I knew there was something special about you from the moment my eyes met yours" Bella whispered into his chest and Caius kissed her cheek lightly and smiled down at her.

"Ahh Isabella my young love, you shall be changed as soon as possible" Caius whispered into her ear and Bella just nodded at him as she leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Please Caius let's take things slow; my heart still aches for Edward" Bella told him softly and Caius just nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Of course my dear anything for you" Caius murmured as Bella turned around in his arms so they could gaze into each other's eyes.

But Bella suddenly paused and thought for a moment before turning to look at Jane and Alec – they were going to become her children and yet she hadn't bothered to even look at them properly.  
As she gazed at them; studying them Bella noticed that they must have been changed at the young age of eleven or twelve. Jane seemed to be a few inches short then Alec.  
She had blonde hair that went to the mid of her back and cute ruby red eyes that stood out against her pale white cold skin. And when Bella took a moment to look at what the young girl was wearing under her dark cloak she couldn't help but smile – Jane was not an evil spawn; no she was a little angel. She wore a deep green dress that went to just above her knees with a pair of black leggings on under the dress and then a pair of black ugg boots.  
Alec was a few inches taller than Jane with dark hair that was short but a nice length – that fell slightly in his eyes; he also had cute ruby red eyes that stood out against his pale white cold skin. Alec wore a pair of dark black male skinny jeans and a pair of black globes with a dark blue surfer t-shirt.

Bella smiled at them both and both of the twins smiled back at her.

Bella couldn't believe that her family was complete – and it was without Edward. But she realised that she still need to be changed – when that would happen she didn't know.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Six; _

Aro wanted Bella changed as soon as possible; therefore that meant it had to be tonight – it startled Bella. Even though she had wanted to become a vampire since she met Edward, she never thought it would truly happen after all Edward was so against it.  
But now – she'd been in Volterra a totally of one day and they were already welcoming her into the family and wanting to change her immediately. It was overwhelming. It was happening; but it was okay because Bella knew she was getting a better life out of this – she was getting a family, getting power and to be with someone that would always love her.

"Isabella..." Marcus/dad started to say, but Bella cut him off.

"Sorry da...Marcus; but I want this to be similar to a fresh start – as I am going to become a vampire so I would like you to call me Izzy" Bella said and everyone nodded slowly as they smiled at her – it was encouraging so Bella continued to speak. "I can't wait to become Isabella Marie Swan Volturi" Bella told them and the guard clapped soundly. "I feel you should all know the reason that I don't want to hear the name Bella and it is because that name reminds me to much of my time when I as with Edward" Bella told them and Caius come up to hug her around the waist.

"It is beautiful Izzy and I think it will fit you perfectly my darling" Caius whispered and Jane grabbed Bella's hand tightly.

"I think the name mother suits you perfectly too" Jane whispered and Bella couldn't help but smile at the sweetness in the young girls voice and as she leaned forward Bella kissed Jane lightly on the forehead.

"Jane dear anything you wish to call me I am happy to hear; both you and Alec as well as Caius are going to be the highlight of my existence" Bella said as she leaned forward to ruffle Alec's hair; he just laughed and tried to shy away from her hand. "My little family" Bella muttered and she realised that while it seemed slightly weird to say those words it also seemed somewhat right.

"So Izzy I think it is only right that you be changed tonight; so now that is all out of the way – how about we get to know each other a little better as this has all come about so fast. Jane Alec; how about you tell your mother about yourselves considering she knows nothing" Aro said and both the twins looked up at their Master and then to Bella – Bella smiled at them as she moved to sit on Caius's lap on his throne.  
Alec and Jane took a seat on the step as the rest of the guard vanished almost silently from the room. Aro reassumed his position and Marcus watched on with interest from his throne.

"Well mother..."Jane started looking at Bella for any hint that she didn't like the name but Bella just smiled at her in encouragement and Jane took that as a sign to continue."We were 11 when we were changed; everyone in our town thought we were witches. They call us the witch twins, then one day they came for us. The town people that is and our mother tired to sacrifice herself but was to late they decided to burn us" Jane said quietly as she started to dry sob – the sound in her voice made Bella's heart break and she immediately stood up; she walked down the first step and sat with the twins; pulling Jane into her chest, Alec resisted as he took it upon himself to speak.

"They started burning us at the stake; and thankfully that is when Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri and Felix emerged they saved us and brought us back here. Though the result to survive was to be changed and so we were and that's how we came to be here. Don't get us wrong we enjoy our lives here, this is out home, where our family is" Alec said with a small smile that he sent to Bella but she was crying silently with tears streaking down her face as she pulled Alec into the hug and kissed both their foreheads.

"You two are my brave children" Bella started as she pulled back from them and looked them both in the eye. "I can't believe those horrid people would even attempt to do something so horrible; you were just children. It just isn't right and I am so glad you were saved; my children" Bella said softly as she hugged them again tightly.

"Izzy; I am sorry to interrupt you my darling and the time with the children but you need to be changed now" Caius whispered and Bella sighed as she pulled back and kissed their foreheads one last time before taking the hand Caius held out to her – she allowed him to pull her gently from the steps and then out of the throne room with such a gentle touch. "I will change you in the room that will one day be ours my sweetheart" Caius told Bella and Bella nodded to him slight but couldn't find it within her to speak as they travelled silently towards the room that would one day be there's. Bella hoped that there room would be something spectacular but it truly didn't matter as long as she could be with him – it didn't mean she was over Edward just that she felt a connection with Caius.

Bella started to think about what was going to come next – she was going to become a vampire – this was it.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven; _

As Bella lay still in the middle of the king sized bed on the deep forest green doona cover, the pain she was feeling was undeniable. The burning sensation made not only her skin feel like it was o fire but her insides as well.  
Bella couldn't have told you how long it had been – days, weeks, months? She was even beginning to wonder about years?  
The pain was so intense that at points Bella did want to die – to end it all but to her credit she didn't beg or even scream.  
She didn't see the point; no one would be able to help her anyway or would want to help her.

It was at least another two days before the burning sensation slowly begun to fade and instead Bella was filled with the feelings of relief and wonder.  
Wonder for what she would be like?  
Look like – would she be beautiful? She hoped she would be; after all she was going to be Queen.  
That was still something she had to adjust to, being Queen of Vampires.

As the burning sensation stopped completely Bella took a moment before allowing her eyes to creep open.  
The room was so clear and defined – it was wonderful to be able to see everything without squinting.  
As Bella smiled softly; she slowly stared to ease herself up and off the bed, which was when she noticed the three figures standing in the corner of the room watching her curiously. To Bella they now looked even more beautiful – she could tell by standing before them why it was everyone respected them.  
Looking at Caius Bella couldn't help but fall in love with him a little more; he was a wonderful looking vampire and as he stared at her with a small smile at quirked at his lips – Bella couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Bella, sweetheart; are you alright?" Marcus asked in a fatherly tone and Bella glanced at him – how was she supposed to feel? Was she supposed to feel different because at the moment she didn't.  
Wait; she remembered what Edward had told her about thirst but yet she didn't feel anything.

"Father; I feel wonderful. But aren't I supposed to feel a burning sensation in my throat for thirst?" Bella asked slightly confused as she reached up to touch her throat; she didn't believe that Edward would have lied to her but she didn't feel anything.

"Yes darling; it is awfully strange. Is there anything you desire right now?" Caius asked as he moved forward to take Bella's hand in his – Bella smiled at him lovingly before nodding.

"Is it odd to say I feel like chocolate?" Bella asked causing Aro to giggle and grin like a cheerful little boy.

"Oh my dear niece, you are definitely one of a kind" Aro said as he all but skipped out of the room.  
Bella hoped he was going to find chocolate but found that rather doubtful. Aro seemed to be the type of person that got others to do things for him and not the other way round – after all he was a King.

"Is it bad? Me being a limited edition" Bella asked in a quiet voice – a little concerned but both Marcus and Caius chuckled at her words.

"No; of course not my dear daughter. You are unique, that's all" Marcus assured her and Bella smiled at him politely as he took the role of her father seriously and comforted her.

"Alright; may I see myself?" Bella asked and Caius smiled brightly as he looked down at her and nodded.

"Of course, my love. If I may say you look stunning" Caius reassured her kindly and Bella giggled at his words as she leaned up to peck his cheek.  
The mirror was beside her to the left and as Bella spun round gracefully she couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped her lips.

Caius had been right – she was stunning.  
If it was possible her chocolate brown hair was a shade darker and fell down to the middle of her back in nice and loose waves.  
Her figure was now skinny but curvy as Bella ran her hands over her hips in delight.  
Her skin was now snow white and ice cold which made her ruby red lips stand out.  
And when Bella opened her eyes widened she noticed they weren't crimson red but sky blue – as the shock crept up on her they changed to dark blue and from the surprise of the sudden change; they changed once again and they went grey.

But Bella smiled; her eyes changed with her mood. It was an awesome feeling.  
And as she turned she couldn't help but giggle at Marcus and Caius and the expressions they wore.

"What?" Bella asked innocently as she gave them a soft smile; the twinkle in her eyes.

"Your eyes!" Caius exclaimed in surprise; his mouth hanging open a little as he stared at her.

"Changed" Marcus added to his brother's sentence as he to stared at his daughters eyes in complete amazement – they had never seen something like this before.  
Bella just smirked at them but it made her wonder if a simple eye changing colour was her power – secretly she hoped not; she wanted to a power that would be meaningful to the Volturi and that could possibly help.

Bella didn't just want to be Marcus wife and live behind the scenes – no she wanted to be a part of what they were doing.  
To have a power like Edward's or Alice's would work wonders but she knew that probably wouldn't happen; she knew that she probably wasn't that lucky.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight; _

Bella had officially been a vampire for two months and she couldn't believe how quickly she adapted to life in Volterra.  
She was happy – much happier then she had been with Edward.  
Bella could now smile and say his name without feeling completely heartbroken as she had given her heart to Caius completely a month ago and no loved Edward.

Caius hadn't taken all that long to propose and Bella had accepted – a wedding now on the cards.  
Alec and Jane now officially their children after an adoption that bound them together.  
Marcus was treating her as his princess and Bella couldn't help but love it – but as she now new for certain she would be the Queen of the Vampire world.  
Aro was the Uncle and had surprising taken well to the role and had taught her many things about the vampire culture.  
And then there was the most wonder surprise – the baby Bella was pregnant with. It was the truth – eating human food hadn't been the only human trait she had received.  
It didn't mean she didn't love Jane and Alec – because she did with all her heart; they were her twins. But this was a biological child – something Bella never thought she would have.

"Bella my love; are you with us?' Caius asked and Bella jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Ooh honey; you scared me – I was off in my own little world thinking darling" Bella told him with a small smile as Bella readjusted herself on his lap; they were sitting on Caius throne.

"Sorry darling" Caius murmured as he leaned in and kissed her cheek – Bella just pattered his hand indicating for him to continue. "Now sweetheart; after a lengthy discussion my brothers and I have come up with a suggestion we would like to talk to you about" Caius said kindly and Bella nodded slightly as she glanced towards her father and uncle with a smile.

"Bella; my darling daughter. Now that it is confirmed that you are indeed pregnant we have come up with a suggestion – now I know you may not agree with this but we have decided it is probably best it we ask Carlisle Cullen to come and stay here at the castle while you are going through this period" Marcus said before he paused for a moment and took a deep breath – not that even needed to. "It's just that we have never dealt with anything like this before my dear and with all his medical training it makes sense to have him here to look after you. I mean to say he won't be needed for another month or two but I think we needed to talk about this and clear it up early; my little princess, are you mad?" Marcus asked and Bella glanced at her father with a small smile – but it was clear in her eyes that she was slightly shocked.

"Remember that he is a dear friend of mine" Aro chirped in as he glanced at Bella with a look of concern.

"Oh father; of course I'm not mad. Actually I am quite the opposite – I am fine with Carlisle coming after all I will need a doctor and it makes more sense for it to be him since he is a vampire. I assume the other Cullen's will be accompanying him?" Bella asked and Aro glanced at her with a slight look of concern as Caius squeezed her tighter around the waist.

"Yes; my darling – they will be after all that is Carlisle's coven" Caius murmured and Bella just hummed.

"It might sound a little strange for me to say but I am completely okay with them coming as well. So I want you all to know I am more than okay with the suggestion of Carlisle being my doctor" Bella said as she looked at each of the King's individually with a small smile – a smile that would reassure them. "So Uncle Aro – invite them as soon as possible; I don't want to wait a month. If they could be here within the next few days that would be perfect and I could arrange with Carlisle to have my first ultrasound" Bella told them and Caius looked at Bella with uncertain facial expression much like Marcus did.  
Bella knew it was probably because they didn't understand why she was completely okay with the idea; they most likely didn't understand why she wasn't made about the idea of Edward coming along as well.  
But the truth was that Bella wasn't angry – she was the complete opposite.

Aro turned to Bella with a smile that gleamed with pride. "Are you sure dear niece?" Aro asked again and while this voice held uncertainty his facial expression held no doubt.

"Yes Uncle; I am more than sure" Bella told him and Caius had a frown tug at the corner of his lips.

"My love; you do understand that Carlisle will bring Edward" Caius brought up and Bella turned her face swiftly towards him – taking his face between her hands Bella smiled sternly.

"Caius I love you with all my heart; my feelings for Edward are in the past. I have dealt with whatever it was a felt for him and now I can saw I love you; you Caius are my one true love" Bella said as she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I am going to marry you; having Edward here will not change that nor will it change how much I love you. Understood?" Bella asked firmly and Caius just smiled at her fondly as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Yes my love; understood. I love you as well" Caius murmured softly in her ear causing Bella to grin.

"Well all is settled then; the Cullen's shell come to Volterra" Aro announced with a clap of his hands.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine; _

Bella grinned to herself as she lazed on the king sized bed in the room she shared with Caius; she was aware the Cullen's would be at the castle within the next two days and Bella would admit she was finding it hard to contain her excitement – after all there was so much she wanted to tell them.  
Bella wanted to tell Jasper that he shouldn't blame himself for the incident at here eighteenth birthday party. Because if people had stopped to think for a moment then they would have realised that Jasper was not only dealing with his own blood lust but the blood lust of six other vampires. She wanted to let him know that she still thought of him as a brother in every way.  
Bella wanted to tell Rosalie that while she thought it was possible that Rose could have been a little nicer that she understood now where the blonde had been coming from – and that in a way Bella was thankful that they weren't as close because it didn't hurt as much when she left with the others. But she hoped now they could form some sort of sisterly bond.  
Bella couldn't wait to tell Esme; the woman she had thought of as another mother that she couldn't blame her for what had happened – that even though it had caused her heartbreaking pain to know that she too had left that it was now okay; that she now understood.  
Bella couldn't be mad at Carlisle; it wasn't possible not after all the times he had stitched her up and told her about his life as a vampire, how he had spoken to Edward for her. Carlisle was just like a father figure.

It was Alice, Emmett and definitely Edward that Bella couldn't just forgive – she knew they were going to need to work back the trust; that she couldn't give it to them so easily.  
After all Alice had been her best-friend and sister; they had gotten along so well and Bella thought they would always have each other's backs.  
Emmett was her big brother – her teddy bear. He was meant to protect her and stick up for her when she couldn't defend herself.

Edward – Edward was meant to have loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; instead he had destroyed it all because he didn't want to turn her.

Bella didn't know how she was going to explain everything to the Cullen's; after all there were times when she didn't even know how to explain it to herself. It made her frustrated to think she didn't understand what was happening.  
Caius had tried to help her – but the truth was written on his face, in his voice, in the history books. He'd never seen a vampire like Bella before.

Bella was different;  
She could absorb powers.  
Was a shield of both mind and physical.  
She had traits of a human some of which she could turn off.  
Her eyes changed colour with her mood.

So even while Caius tried to explain or help – he couldn't, no one could. It just made Bella even more confused and that was why she wanted the Cullen's to hurry and reach Volterra. Bella wanted to speak to Carlisle and hoped that he would have some answers to the questions that clouded her mind.  
Bella wanted any answers that she could get because some had to be better than none.

As Bella glanced down at the little bump that was now her belly – she couldn't help but smile. One thing she did know was that as a vampire her pregnancy was further along than any humans should be.  
Bella wondered all day; was she having a boy or girl? What she would name the child? Would she be a good mother?  
The questions ran threw her mind all day and she would often find herself taken deep unnecessary breaths – those questions didn't need to be answered just yet. But at the rate the pregnancy was progressing Marcus had given her roughly six weeks before the baby would be new; which in Bella's opinion was enough time. Bella wanted more time; she wanted to know that would be absolutely ready.

Caius was adamant that she would be a perfect mother because of the way she was with Jane and Alec but Bella had tried to explain that it was different; that the twins were older but as usual Caius remained stubborn and wouldn't listen to her.

Bella smiled to herself and giggled as she thought of the night she told them that she was pregnant and the look on his face; she would have loved to be able to relive that moment. It had been hilarious as he went from shell shocked to happy in less than a second – he looked like a little boy who had just gotten his favourite toy.  
Bella had been so worried that he wouldn't want the child she was carrying but he had been different – he had loved the baby from the moment she mentioned she was having one.

Bella sighed as she let her head rest back against the pillow – remembering the good things that had happened since she moved to Volterra. The life she was living now was wonderful even if she had to give up precious people to where she was now.

Bella was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even remember closing her eyes and falling in deep sleep.  
She didn't remember Caius coming into the bedroom and climbing into the bed they shared next to her – kissing her head softly and wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
Bella was too busy dreaming of her little family.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten; _

A few days later when Bella woke from an afternoon nap she couldn't help but frown; Caius had been lying with her when she had drifted off into a comfortable sleep but wasn't anywhere to be found when she woke up.  
It was unusual for him as if he was gone when she was sleeping he was usually back before she woke up; Bella loved to wake up in his arms as he stared down at her with a smile.

But when Caius walked into the bedroom with their bouncing twins behind him Bella couldn't help but let the frown fall from her lips – if he was with the twins then it was alright; it was good for them to spend time with their father alone.

"Afternoon Mother" Alec said with a teasing grin as he flopped down in the chair by the door; Jane shoved him playfully in the shoulder as she came over and climbed up next to Bella on the bed – kissing her mother's cheek lightly.

"Afternoon children" Bella teased right back – they were always mocking each other with how formal they were.  
Caius chuckled at them as he turned to Bella.

"The Cullen's are here my love; would you like to rest a little while longer or come and see to them now?" Caius asked as he leaned to kiss Bella's forehead affectionately.

"Oooh; there here already?" Bella asked with enthusiasm as she sat up slightly. "I would love very much to come and see them right now; I feel as though this could be a wonderful visit" Bella said with a bright smile and when Caius looked down at Bella – she could see in his eyes that he was worried about Edward being in the castle so close to her; he was concerned that she would want Edward back.

"Alright" Caius said softly and Bella couldn't help the frown from slipping back into place.

"Hey now Mr; don't not worry – there is nothing between Edward and I. I am not saying that he doesn't feel anything because I don't actually no; but honey I don't feel anything for Edward surely you understand that? He is here because Carlisle is here to help me" Bella told her future husband and Caius nodded slowly; a small smile on his lips.

"I know my love; but I still worry myself crazy over you. You Bella are my soul mate; the love of my life" Caius said softly and Bella smiled up at him brightly.

"Father please" Jane said with a slight pout as she listened to him confess his love once again – Bella just laughed slightly as she turned back to Caius.

"Darling; we have children together and we are going to; I mean this when I say it – we are going to spend the rest of our lives together" Bella told him firmly – Caius just smiled and leaned down to kiss Bella; the kiss was sweet but the twins made slight noises of disgust and Jane wriggled off the bed and over to Alec.

"Alright – mother, father; we need to go and see the Cullen's" Alec said loudly trying to stop them – it worked as Bella pulled back and turned to face her children; she nodded slightly as she took Caius hand and allowed him to pull her gently off the bed.  
Together they walked out of the room as a family; Bella was smiling happily as she clung to Caius's hand.

As the family walked into the throne room – Bella noticed that both her Uncle Aro and Father Marcus were already sitting in their thrones talking to the Cullen's.  
The excitement in Aro's voice was evident and when he saw Bella his smile got brighter.

"Ahh Isabella; my dear niece there you are; come" Aro beckoned. "Come and say hello to your old friends" Aro said and Bella smiled as she turned to face the Cullen's.

"Ooh Cullen's; my dear friends. What a pleasure it is to have you here in our home; how are you all doing?" Bella asked kindly but she couldn't help but smirk as she seemed to have stunned them into silence – it was refreshing to know that she could surprise them. "Wow; did I happen to make you all speechless?" Bella asked with a small giggle as she let go of Caius's hand.

"Oh my god! Bella" Alice squealed as she started to jump up and down – Bella turned to glance at her briefly as she heard the others mention her name but her main focus was Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle – it was them she wanted to see; them she would actually like to talk to.

"Hush now Alice; it is not you I want to speak to" Bella said as Caius lead her up the steps and to the throne – he sat down and pulled Bella gently down onto his lap; Bella couldn't help but smile as she rested her hand over her belly. "Alright; I would love very much to do the while meet and greet thing once again but I don't think we need to. I actually have something to tell you all; something I think we all thought we once impossible" Bella said as she turned to face them all individually. "I am having a baby" Bella announced and she couldn't help the satisfying smirk that crossed her face as she turned to look at Edward.

They all turned to stare at Bella with equally confusing stares; they obviously didn't understand and were processing the information.  
Bella turned to glance at Rosalie; she knew how much the blonde had wanted have children. But to Bella's surprise Rosalie wasn't staring at her with a look of hatred but with a smile instead.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Eleven; _

As Bella sat on Caius's lap starting at the Cullen's who were still looking quiet shocked and staring at her stomach with utter awe.  
Alec and Jane were standing off to the left side of the room – giggling like maniacs; it was no secret that they didn't particularly like the Cullen's.

"Jane – Alec; would you both leave the room. Demetri and Felix are training" Bella told them; she didn't particularly want them in the room during the conversation – it was not something they needed to hear but they both turned to look at her.

"But mother; we will miss the best part" Jane whined and Bella glanced at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not argue with me; the quicker you do as you're told – the quicker the important conversation can begin" Bella told them sternly and the twins sighed but nodded.

"Yes Mother" The twins said in unison as they ran out the doors; just like her two bright children would normally do.

As Bella turned her head back towards the Cullen's who were starting to stand up straight once more and come to term with things she smiled slightly.

"Great now that you are all good to talk; shall we?" Bella asked and Carlisle still turned to her slightly stunned.

"Bella – how? How is this possible?" Carlisle asked and Bella smiled at him softly.

"Please call me Isabella or Princess; you have not yet earned the right to call me Bella. I may not be angry at you Carlisle but there are certain ways we respect each other around the castle" Bella said as she turned to look at each of them as if making a point and then she turned back to him. "As for you question – well I am not quite sure how this happened; it just did" Bella told him with a smile.

"Well then Isabella; I suggest we ran some tests and determine how you are. I assume this is what we are here for" Carlisle said and Bella smiled softly as she nodded.

"Of course; I only want the best doctor to see to me and my child. But before we even start with tests and anything of the sort – you should take a few hours to get settled in and unpack. I of course want you to do that; my tests can wait" Bella told them kindly and Esme glanced at her with a bright smile.

"Thank-you Isabella; would it be alright if we took a tour of the castle – it has been such a long time since we have been here. For a few of us this is the first time" Esme said softly and Bella smiled as she nodded at them.

"Of course; I will send some up to your rooms in roughly half an hour for a tour of the castle" Bella said as she glanced over to the guard stationed along the right wall. "Find me Chelsea; tell her the Queen would like to see her – in my courters" Bella told him – the guard nodded immediately.

"Yes Mistress" The guard said quickly as he walked out of the room.

"Thank-you Princess" Emmett said with a cheeky money grin – that used to make Bella smile; but it wasn't the same – her big brother had once abandoned her.

"No problem Emmett; Chelsea will make her way to your rooms shortly" Bella said as she turned to the guard along the left wall. "Take the Cullen's up to their rooms" Bella ordered and the guard nodded.

"Yes Mistress" The guard said as he turned to the Cullen's. "Follow me please"  
The Cullen's turned and smiled at Bella – before they followed the guard out of the throne room and towards their rooms.

Once the Cullen's were gone; leaving Bella with her Uncle, Father and Husband – she wore a small smile on her lips as she stared them all.  
It was interesting to have the Cullen's back in her life – even if it was only for a short time.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve; _

As we sat in the throne room Bella couldn't help but smile widely as Caius turned to look at her – she loved him so much and knew that he would never have to worry about her leaving him. Caius was simply her world and as they stared at each other she got lost in his eyes.  
It seemed that they were looking at each other for hours; not willing their eyes to leave the others but it was really only minutes.

"Bella my dear; you wanted to speak to us privately" Marcus questioned as Bella turned to him; he had an amused smile playing on his pale ghostly white face.

"Yes Father; I would very much appreciate it if the Cullen's could have their visit extended. Seeing them again makes me realise I still have so much I want to talk to them about; there is still so much I want to tell them. I just want them to stay for a little after the birth so that Carlisle can make sure the baby is healthy – and so I can speak to them" Bella told the three King's; it was evident in the way Caius's arms tightened around her that he wasn't as enthusiastic about the idea; Aro though nodded with excitement.

Carlisle was his dear friend and it was obvious to Bella that Carlisle did mean a lot to Aro.

"Of course my dear; we will inform the Cullen's when we gather for the tests" Marcus told her and Bella nodded before she turned to look at Caius with concern sketched in her eyes.

"Are you okay my darling? I want this baby to be safe and there is still so much I want to talk to the Cullen's about that I didn't have a chance to before" Bella told her love and Caius just nodded at her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead affectionately – there was nothing Caius wouldn't do for her.

"Anything for you Bella; now as I recall you asked Chelsea to meet you in our courters my dear – you might want to hurry" Caius reminded her and Bella giggled loudly – she couldn't believe she was losing her memory already.

"Yes – yes that's right; I am going right now. Just remember that they are to stay for an extend visit" Bella reminded them as she kissed Caius and then she moved to kiss her father and Uncle Aro's cheek.

_X_

When Bella arrived at her courters she was greeted by the sight of Chelsea standing quietly beside the door – the young lady curtseyed gracefully causing Bella to smile.  
Bella was still getting used to the lifestyle of being a Queen and how the guard reacted around her.

"Sorry I am late Chelsea; I was speaking with your Masters" Bella told her but Chelsea just smiled.

"There is no need to apologize my Queen; you are entitled to be late" Chelsea told her and Bella smiled as she opened the door to her courters.  
As Bella walked into the room she glanced back at Chelsea and motioned for her to step into the room; the guard were never allowed in without instructions.

"I want you to give the Cullen's a tour of the castle; they are yet to know much about the new me Chelsea – so reframe from telling them too much" Bella told her and Chelsea nodded.

"Yes my Queen; are there any parts of the castle that you do not wish them to see?" Chelsea asked and Bella glanced down thoughtful for a moment as she walked towards her window seat – she sat down and nodded slowly.

"Keep them away from my courters; you know it is off limits to the guard unless you are instructed to come here. Make sure it is off limits to the Cullen's as well Chelsea" Bella told her and Chelsea nodded slowly.

"Of course my Queen but if I may say something" Chelsea said softly and Bella glanced at her with a nod of encouragement.

"If I may make a suggestion my Queen; Carlisle should be able to see your courters as you may be in here when you go into labour. It would make sense for him to be able to navigate his way here but it is just a thought" Chelsea said quietly as she looked toward the ground meekly – Bella frowned as she glanced at the young lady standing in front of her.

"Look at me when you are speaking Chelsea" Bella told her in a firm voice – respect was something that was demanded from the guard.

"Sorry Ma'am" Chelsea said quickly and clearly.

"I am very pleased you made that suggestion. You are absolutely right – Carlisle should know where I might be; thank-you Chelsea. You're dismissed" Bella told her as she glanced back out at the courtyard below her window.  
Chelsea curtseyed and left the room quickly – shutting the door almost silently behind her.

As moved gracefully towards the bed; she sat down and got herself comfortable before laying back on her bed – sighing softly to herself. It had been a long day; an exhausting day and Bella knew she could do with a nap before she met with the Cullen's once more so Carlisle could run his tests.  
Hopefully once the tests were run; she would be able to spend some time relaxing before the baby was due to come.

Not that Bella thought she would be able to relax too much; there were still so many questions as to what her child would be like.  
After all this would be the first baby conceived by two vampires; it was a mystery as to what the child would indeed look like.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thank-you for everyone who left reviews for the last chapter – hope you all love the new chapter just as much.  
Reviews Please?_

_._

_._

_Chapter Thirteen; _

When Bella awoke from her long and deep nap – she couldn't help but be surprised and slightly shocked at the appearance of not only Caius in the bedroom but the Cullen's as well. Bella didn't understand why they were in the part of the castle that she longed for them to stay out of; Carlisle was an exception but it seemed Chelsea had not relayed the message.

"What is going on?" Bella asked as she glanced at her knight and shining armour – Caius was walking towards her slowly with a slight smile on her face.

"We came to wake you for your tests my Queen but you were particularly hard to wake. Caius stayed with us while I ran the tests" Carlisle informed her and Bella glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You looked me over and ran the tests on me while I was sleeping?" Bella asked and Carlisle looked away from him obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry Isabella; but they really did insist and Caius stayed with you" Carlisle said quiet before turning towards her with a slightly smile. "I do have some good news for you" Carlisle told her and Bella nodded as she sat up gently against the pillows.

"And what might that be?" Bella asked but there was a slight edge to her voice.

"You are going to welcome into this world a beautiful little baby girl; everything seems to be going perfect and if I do say so you will be having this baby in no time" Carlisle told them and Bella glanced up at Caius to see him smiling with delight at her.

"Did you hear that?" Bella asked with excitement and Caius nodded slightly. "Speak please; do you want a girl?" Bella asked him as a slight emotion of panic begun to spread through her. Caius laughed a little but soon stopped when he heard the sounds of her water breaking.

"Bella" Caius said but Bella didn't respond instead she was glancing at the water that had come from her – that indicated she was in labour; that was when a contraction hit her slightly.

"Oh my god!" Bella shrieked as she moved her hands to cradle her stomach. "Carlisle you have to get this thing out of me! It's going to kill me" Bella yelled at him and Carlisle couldn't help but frown a little as he turned to look at her.

"Would you like to have her naturally?" Carlisle asked and Bella nodded as she allowed Emmett and Caius to help sit her up a little more – she could feel Jasper sending her calming waves and as Bella turned to glance at him she gave him a painful smile.  
She was thankful Jasper was there to ease the pain.

_X_

After what seemed to be a long day of horrible pain and lots of loud screaming that the entire castle would have heard – Lillian Jazmine Volturi was born.  
It was the 5th of May 2006 – at 8:26pm.

The Cullen's stood beside the window were Esme, Rosalie and Alice were sitting. Esme and Rosalie were looking at her with utter awe as Bella passed little Lillian to her father to hold.

"She is beautiful Isabella; so precious" Esme told her as she glanced over at the baby.

"Thank-you Esme; Carlisle I want to thank-you for delivering our little girl safely. I couldn't have done that without your soothing presence" Bella told him and Carlisle squeezed her hand gently – the soft smile she gave him back let him know all was well between them.

Jane and Alec were the next people to walk through the room; Bella smiled at her twins as they Jane climbed up onto the bed beside her and Alec stood by their father. They both looked at their little sister with complete awe – Jane would have been crying if it was possible

"I would like to welcome to the world and family – Lillian Jazmine Volturi; Little Lillie" Bella said and there was a round of claps.  
Bella glanced at Rosalie and Jasper – the two people her little girl was named after; they were smiling at her and Bella smiled back at them letting them know they were forgiven.

Bella glanced at her three children – Alec, Jane and little Lillian; they would grown up happily with lots of people to love them. She knew wherever they went in the world – there would be people watching over them; they would be loved by all.  
As she glanced up at Caius he caught her cheeky smile and leaned down to kiss her softly.

This was her family.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it?_

_Let me know what you think. _


End file.
